metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:And then......there was nothing!
After all that!!!! I watched the final countdown, it got to 00:00:00 and eff all happened so i refreshed and now it seems the site has crashed! Great thanks kojima! Anyone else had this prob or is there something new there? please tell! Squalidsnake 22:19, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :Take it you're not following E3? --Fantomas 23:16, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Well i only get 2mins on here at a time because i mostly veiw it from work, whats happening at E3?Squalidsnake 00:07, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :They've announced the next MGS game, called Metal Gear Solid: Rising, which will be on the 360 & PS3, and it will star Raiden. --Fantomas 00:09, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Holy crap, this is crazy! Do you think its cannon, or just an off spin? i mean is this MGS 5? It cant have anything to do with the series surely?( apart from raiden of course) what i mean is, the whole story was put to bed rather nicely at the end of mgs4, so there is no way they could take it forward. On top of that raiden has his ninja suit on which was removed at the end of mgs4. It has to be a prequal for sure, between MGS2 and 4. Also i think that wasnt big boss on the next website but Solid snake who may possibly feature as a non-playable character. Fingers crossed!Thanks fantomas. Squalidsnake 00:27, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :They haven't announced it yet, but I've seen reports of an MGS game being made for the PSP called Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker. Most likely this will be a spiritual sequel to Portable Ops. --Fantomas 00:38, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Have there been any release dates floating aroung for MGS rising? i suppose its still pre production but according to the net peace walker has a 2010 release date......I feel starved of info, i think Kojima will release more info tomorrow at the sony press confrence, or so ive read.Squalidsnake 01:06, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Ha, im a bit slow to catch on but i think maybe the next page was a plug for both MGS rising and Peace walker, and thats what he will unveil at tomorrows sony press confrence. Gutted! i wanted solid snake to have a part in the new game. Even if it was the smallest cameo available. Not sure how a game about Olga, sunny or jack would work? What motive would any of the trio have? Everybodys dead! If it was raiden (jack) then it would have to be a game set either directly before or during MGS4, otherwise it couldnt work. Who could be the antagonist? And what reason? Sorry to bore you all but im bored at work on a night shift trying to peice this all together and failling badly, help would be appreciated. If you dont like to speculate, tell me what you want from the new game........Save me from my boredom!!!!Squalidsnake 02:01, 2 June 2009 (UTC) So... That guy was Raiden, then. GOD DAMN IT!!! I had a superb theory on who it could be, I mean okay, yes I thought it was partly Raiden, but due to the eyes, I thought it was Raiden with Solid Snake's arm! I mean, that would be cool, right? Wired, but cool. If Liquid Snake can somehow control Ocelot through just his arm, maybe Solid Snake can control Raiden, to (or it could be another, larger appendage, ba dum tish). Speaking of the Liquid-arm thing, maybe that's explained in the next game. (Oh, and as for Big Boss, maybe theirs a prequel? Or he might be on the PSP game.)Jamiemitsu 13:27, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Play MGS4, the arm thing doesn't actually work like that, though that would be a really fun idea if it did. Also remember that "Raiden" isn't a real name, it could still not be Jack if they don't want it to be, continuing the tradition where Jack was called "Snake" at first. Looks like him, but I felt it needed to be said... - Kuukai2 18:08, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Good point. Oh, and the only reason I havent played MGS4 yet is because I dont yet own a ps3. but when I do... Oh, and "AHEM" OMG!!! Metal Gear Solid: Peace walker!!! "Fanboy squeal!" just saw the trailer!!! One thing, though, why are there four big boss's? Jamiemitsu 14:29, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Who knows what's up with that? Though Kojima did state in the Famitsu article that Peace Walker will interact with the PS3 version of Rising, so that's probably the right one to get... - Kuukai2 21:37, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :He did? Source? --Fantomas 21:39, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::I read it here, but I just read through the scans and can't figure out what they're talking about... - Kuukai2 00:32, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::They also say that the picture of Big Boss is actually "his most recent clone" who was playable in MGS1, 2 and 4, who's aging has accelerated. We know that that is wrong, so... --Fantomas 00:57, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::That was at least a conclusion you could jump to from the highly misleading source interview; as far as I can tell Kojima doesn't mention anything that looks like it's about connectivity though. - Kuukai2 17:32, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Come On MGS fans, think about the whole time line of the MGS series, Hideo did say he will not make another MGS game after 4 which i think he just means continue a new story from 4, and if you guys have seen a promo pick of raiden on top of crying wolf then if you put all these together you've got the story for MGS:raising. it must be about the time before MGS:4 where raiden is captured by the patriots and being experimented on and becoming the cyborg ninja and escaping from area 51 and saving sunny!!! and peace walker is the story of the original outer heaven as in the original metal gear game, that or zanzibar the sequel to that game come guys just read the timeline, there's no secret to the plot, i cant see how the two games can interacrt as there two different time periods but maybe weapons or camo etc.